You Just Don't Know
by yayarara
Summary: Sungmin selalu heran kenapa Hyukjae terlihat begitu membenci atasan mereka yang terkenal begitu ramah dan baik hati./ HAEHYUK/ OS/ GS


.

.

.

 **You Just Don't Know**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/OneShoot/Romance**

 **Summary: Sungmin selalu heran kenapa Hyukjae terlihat begitu membenci atasan mereka yang terkenal begitu ramah dan baik hati.**

.

.

.

Awalnya Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena yah, dia baru mengenal Hyukjae tak sampai tiga minggu. Jadi ia belum benar-benar mengenal rekan kerjanya ini. Tapi semakin lama, Sungmin tak bisa menghiraukannya karena demi Tuhan! Hal ini sering terjadi didepan matanya. Mana mungkin ia pura-pura tak tahu saat dengan gamblang melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang benar-benar menyalahi etika.

Lalu siapa Hyukjae yang Sungmin maksud ini?

Hyukjae sebenarnya adalah pegawai yang ditempatkan di bagian keuangan sama seperti Sungmin. Bedanya jika Sungmin sudah lebih dari tiga tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini, Hyukjae baru tiga minggu yang lalu mulai bergabung. Bilik kerja mereka bersebelahan membuatnya sering bicara dengan gadis ini. Hyukjae selalu bertanya pada Sungmin perihal perkerjaan yang kurang ia mengerti atau tak jarang juga Hyukjae membagi kue-kue kecil dan snak pada Sungmin saat sedang bosan. Pekerjaannya juga rapi dan tertatur sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditetapkan. Hyukjae juga begitu sopan pada pegawai seniornya.

Secara garis besar tak ada yang salah dengan sikap dan kepribadian Hyukjae.

Yah, tidak ada yang salah sampai atasan mereka dimasukkan dalam daftar. Oh atau harus Sungmin katakan Diretur mereka.

Mungkin orang akan meragukan ucapannya tapi Sungmin seratus persen yakin bahwa Hyukjae begitu membenci Directur mereka.

 _Benar-benar_ membenci Directur mereka kalau Sungmin boleh tambahkan.

Tentu Sungmin tak menyimpulkan hal ini sembarangan dan tanpa dasar. Banyak sekali bukti yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Ini dimulai saat hari pertama Hyukjae mulai bekerja, tapi sekali lagi Sungmin tak terlalu memikirkannya saat itu. Jadi begini, hari itu seperti biasanya saat Direktur mereka datang memasuki kantor maka secara otomatis seluruh pegawai akan berdiri dan menunduk sopan pada atasan mereka itu. Etika wajar karyawan kepada atasan. Hyukjae juga melakukannya, menunduk sopan seperti pegawai lainnya. Mungkin bedanya setelah Direktur mereka berjalan melewatinya, Hyukjae menambahkan padangan tak sukanya yang menusuk hingga punggung Direktur mereka minghilang di balik pintu ruangan.

Saat itu Sungmin pikir ia salah lihat namun hari berikutnya telingannya mendengar decakan tak senang dari bibir Hyukjae saat melihat Direktur mereka datang. Belum lagi jika para pegawai berkumpul dan membicarakan Direktur mereka, Hyukjae akan memiliki pendapat yang paling berbeda. Jika pegawai yang lain memujinya maka Hyukjae sebaliknya.

"Playboy."

"Pembohong."

"Munafik."

"Pemalas."

Adalah sederet komentar pedas Hyukjae saat para gadis membicarakan Direktur mereka. Semua orang pasti bertanya apa yang salah dengan anak itu? Tapi dari semua itu yang paling parah adalah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat Sungmin akan membuat kopi di dapur kantor.

Begini ceritanya, seperti biasa saat pagi hari Direktur mereka akan minta dibuatkan kopi hitam pada seckretarisnya yang bernama Sooyeong. Tapi karena wanita itu begitu sibuk menerima telfon dari client, akhirnya ia meminta tolong Hyukjae untuk menggantikannya membuat kopi untuk Direktur mereka. Kantor Direktur mereka memang kebetulan berada di lantai yang sama dengan departemen keuangan jadi mereka cenderung berbagi dapur kantor yang sama. Dan sebagai pegawai baru Hyukjae memang lebih sering dimintai bantuan pada para seniornya di kantor.

Sungmin yang saat itu juga menginginkan kopi akhirnya menyusul Hyukjae ke dapur kantor. Namun siapa yang menyangka ia justru melihat hal mengerikan disana. Hyukjae memang membuat kopi seperti yang diminta tapi Sungmin tahu yang di masukan kedalam kopi hingga bercendok-cendok oleh Hyukjae itu bukan gula tapi garam.

Jangan menuduh Sungmin bicara ngawur, ia jelas tahu itu garam karena wadahnya dibedakan berdasarkan warna. Gula merah dan garam biru.

Bahkan telinga Sungmin mengingat kekehan menyeramkan Hyukjae saat itu.

 _See?_ Jadi tidak salah bukan jika Sungmin menyimpulkan Hyukjae begitu membenci Direktur mereka. Yang aneh adalah kenapa Hyukjae seperti itu pada atasan mereka? Kalau Direktur mereka seorang laki-laki tua berkepala botak yang kerjaanya marah-marah dan memberikan pekarjaan terlalu banyak pada karyawannya, Sungmin tak akan heran.

Tapi masalahnya, Direktur mereka itu jauh dari anggapan itu semua. Demi Tuhan, _he so hot!_

Direktur mereka baru berumur 30 tahun dengan wajah sangat tampan dan tubuh kekar yang begitu sexy, membuat seluruh pegawai wanita meneteskan air liur setiap dia lewat. Senyumannya mampu membuat seluruh gadis mengangguk untuk apapun yang ia minta. Dan kenyataan dia yang masih bujangan membuat suasana semakin meriah dikalangan kantor.

Bukan hanya itu, atasannya itu juga ramah dan murah senyum. Terkenal sangat baik hati karena selalu memberikan porsi pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuan karyawannya. Dia memang tegas tapi tidak galak dan tidak pernah mengintimidasi karyawannya. Belum lagi jiwa dermawannya yang tercermin dari seringnya dalam memberikan bonus. Direktur mereka hampir mendekati atasan yang sempurna.

Jadi pada dasarnya tidak ada alasan Hyukjae membecinya menurut Sungmin.

Atau jangan-jangan Hyukjae merupakan mantan kekasih Direkturnya yang pernah dicampakan? Tapi setahu Sungmin Direkturnya itu tak terlihat berkencan dengan seseorang selama ini, bahkan ia tak membawa pasangan disetiap pesta ulang tahun perusahaan. Atau mungkin Hyukjae anak keluarga dari saingan keluarga Direkturnya? Sebagai informasi Direkturnya merupakan anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Hyukjae berniat balas dendam karena keluarganya bangkrut akibat kalah bersaing?

Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri, pikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Sungmin merasa ini akibat seringnya ia menonton drama, benar kata ibunya ia harus mengurangi tontonan seperti itu atau hidupnya akan mendramatisir semakin parah.

"Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae yang sedang memfoto copy laporan langsung menengok kearah Sungmin.

"Ne Sungmin _sunbae_?"

"Data yang ku minta sudah kau rekap?"

"Sudah _sunbae_ , _hard copy_ nyaada di meja kerjaku."

Tidak ingin merepotkan juniornya itu, Sungmin segera menuju bilik kerja Hyukjae mengambil sendiri file yang ia minta. Namun saat jemari kecil Sungmin mengambil tupukan kertas di meja itu, tiba-tiba saja selembar kertas di bawahnya ikut jatuh di lantai. Dahi Sungmin mengernyit sebelum mengambil kertas itu.

Mata bulat itu melotot saat melihat apa yang terlihat di kertas itu. Sungmin hampir berteriak kalau saja tangannya tak reflek meutup mulutnya.

Astaga, Hyukjae memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya ia coret-coretan gambar manusia jelek tak berbentuk dengan nama Direktur mereka si atasnya. Seakan membayangkan gambar manusia itu adalah atasan mereka. Belum lagi gambar pisau, panah, dan tombak yang menancap di manusia lidi buatan Hyukjae tersebut. Ada beberapa kata-kata umpatan disekitarnya, Hyukjae ingin bermain vodo atau apa?

Sungmin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan juniornya itu. Apa memang sebegitu bencinya?

.

.

.

"Hyukjae, kau yang menyatir!"

" _Ne, Sunbae."_

Tanpa banyak tanya Hyukjae mengambil alih kunci mobil dari tangan Yonna.

Hari ini kepala bagian departemen mereka mengadakan makan-makan sebagai bentuk mengakrabkan para karyawan. Ini memang rutin dilakukan agar para karyawan bisa lebih peduli satu sama lain dan bekerja sama dengan baik. Bahkan seluruh karyawan departemen keuangan bisa keluar kantor satu jam sebelum jam kantor berakhir khusus hari ini.

Seluruh karyawan sudah berbondong-bongdong menuju rumah makan yang sudah dijanjikan, menyisakan 4 karyawan wanita yang masih ada diparkiran. Mereka mencari pinjaman mobil perusahaan untuk alat transportasi mereka hari ini, mereka tak akan mengambil resiko saat nanti pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum dalam keadaan mabuk. Berbahaya.

Yonna dan Sunny duduk di belakang sedang Sungmin di samping Hyukjae yang menyetir. Hyukjae menstater mobilnya, memasukan perseneleng lalu tanpa pikir panjang karena terburu-buru memundurkan mobil itu. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika ia salah perhitungan.

BRAK

Keempat gadis membeku ditempat.

Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan mereka menabrak sesuatu dibelakang. Dengan takut-takut keempatnya menengok ke belakang terlihat mobil berwarna hitam tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Oh tidak!"

"Matilah kita!"

Sunny dan Yoona langsung keluar dari mobil diikuti Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Wajah mereka semakin pucat saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Mobil mereka menabrak mobil yang terparkir diseberang mereka. Bemper belakang mobil mereka penyok sedang mobil hitam itu pecah satu lampu depannya.

"Astaga ini buruk!" Sungmin ikut panik sedang Hyukjae terlihat linglung.

Sungmin tak akan sepanik ini jika mereka menabrak mobil orang asing yang mereka tak kenal. Tapi masalahnya mobil yang mereka tabrak ini adalah mobil atasan mereka.

Atau lebih tepatnya mobil Direktur mereka.

"Hyukjae bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"Yonna mulai dilanda kepanikan.

"Kita akan di pecat! Positif! Kita pasti dipecat!" Perkataan Sunny semakin memperburuk situasi.

"Yah! Jangan bicara begitu! Mana mungkin kita dipecat hanya karena memecahkan satu lampu mobil"

"Hanya? Sungmin kau bercanda?! Ini mobil impor! Mahal! Directur tak mungkin memafkan kita. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini!"

Yonna memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Maaf, _Sunbae_. Aku tak sengaja."Hyukjae menunduk menyesal.

"Maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Kita berempat terancam kehilangan pekerjaan sekarang!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara akrab itu seperti petir di tengah hari bagi gadis-gadis itu. Mereka segera saling merapatkan diri saat orang yang paling tidak ingin mereka temui saat ini tengah melihat mereka keheranan. Para gadis itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, satu kata pun tak berani mereka keluarkan saat melihat Sang Direktur ada didepan mereka.

Habislah mereka.

Jantung mereka berdetak begitu keras saat menangkap keterkejutan di wajah Direktur mereka melihat kekacauan yang mereka buat. Oh terlihat sekali raut tak senang disana.

" _Sang-sangjanim_. Kami minta maaf. Ka-kami sangat menyesal."

"Kami tidak sengaja _Sangjanim_. Sungguh, kami menyesal."

"Mereka benar, kami tak sengaja."

Saat Direktur mereka tetap diam dengan memasang raut wajah dingin, para gadis itu ingin sekali menangis.

Yonna menarik Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hyukjae yang menyetir _Sangjanim_. Dia karyawan baru dan memang kurang hati-hati. Tolong maafkan kami kali ini saja... cepat minta maaf." Yonna berbisik di telinga Hyukjae pada akhir kalimat.

Iris hitam Hyukjae yang bertatapan dengan iris cokelat Directur mereka menajam. Dengan angkuh gadis itu menaikan dagunya.

"Tidak mau."

APA!

Katakan Sungmin salah dengar. Astaga, apa Hyukjae baru saja mengatakan ia tak mau minta maaf?! Semua orang terperanggah menatap Hyukjae kecuali Direktur mereka yang hanya mengernyit keheranan atas sikap karyawannya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Ah hehe maafkan atas sikap kurang ajarnya _Sangjanim_." Yonna tersenyum tak enak pada atasannya.

"Minta maaf Hyukjae!"

" _Shiroh_!"

"Lee Hyukjae- _shi_."

Semua orang langsung melihat atasan mereka.

"Bukankan sangat tidak sopan bersikap seperti itu? Kau menabrak mobilku tapi kau tidak mau minta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan. Itu bukan cerminan sikap yang baik seorang karyawan."

Terlihat Hyukjae yang mencengkram tangannya, terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima sikap karyawan seperti ini. Ini bukanlah yang kami harapkan dari seorang yang kami terima bekerja di perusahaan kami."

Ketiga gadis lainnya sudah bisa menebak akan kemana percakapan ini berujung. Pemecatan.

"Aku tahu kau memang masih baru bekerja diperusahaan kami tapi aku bisa saja menarik tittle perusahaan kami darimu, Lee Hyukjae- _shi_."

Cukup sudah. Sudah habis kesabaran Hyukjae untuk orang ini.

" _Sunbae_ , apa jam kantor sudah berakhir?"

Semua orang disana keheranan saat Hyukjae justru menanyakan jam pulang kantor di suasana mencekam seperti ini.

" _Ne-ne_ , sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Jadi dia tak terhitung sebagai atasanku lagi untuk saat ini bukan?"

"Heh? Apa mak-"

Perkataan itu tepotong karena ketiganya berteriak ngeri saat melihat hal mengerikan yang dilakukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae karyawan yang baru tiga minggu bekerja itu dengan begitu berani mengeplak kepala Directur mereka.

Ya Tuhan. Hyukjae sudah gila!

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan kepalan tangan Hyukjae kini menghantam punggung Direktur mereka berkali-kali. Membuatnya meringkis kesakitan.

"Kau mau memecatku heh?! Lakukan saja jika kau berani!"

"Aw! Aduh sakit! Stop! Aduh!"

Melihat itu ketiga wanita itu mencoba melerai tapi percumah saja, Hyukjae sedang ganas-ganasnya. Bahkan Hyukaje malah melayangkan tendangannya pada tulang kering atasan mereka sebelum menarik kerah jas Direktur mereka dan menguncang-guncangnya dengan emosi.

"Hanya karena mobil jelekmu ini kau ingin memecatku?! Kau memang menyebalkan Lee Donghae sialan!"

Direktur mereka mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengekang tubuh Hyukjae di pelukannya. Mengunci pergerakanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dari ku brengsek!"

"Tenanglah dulu! Aku hanya bercanda tadi, mana berani aku memecatmu. Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae tak mau mendengarkan.

Donghae melihat tiga karyawannya yang lain dengan senyum tak enak. Masih dengan Hyukjae yang berontak dipelukannya.

"Kami memang sedang bertengkar beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Hah?

Ketiganya melongo.

Perasaan Sungmin saja atau memang Direktur mereka berkata seakan Hyukjae itu ...

"Dia istriku."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"APA?!"

Seperti tidak peduli dengan kekagetan karyawannya, Donghae menggiring Hyukjae mendekati mobilnya dan dengan susah payah memasukannya kedalam mobil. Donghae segera kembali menghampiri Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. Ia mengelurakan dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada mereka.

"Besok suruh saja kurir kantor membawa mobil ini ke bengkel temanku di alamat itu. Tidak usah khawatir, seluruh biayanya biar aku yang urus. Cukup katakan pada manager kalian bahwa Hyukkie tidak bisa ikut pesta kumpul-kumpul kalian hari ini, katakan saja dia sakit. Lagi pula dia tak bisa minum." Donghae tertawa santai setelahnya.

Ketiganya hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Masih belum menerima perubahan situasi di hadapan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama istriku kalau dia merepotkan kalian selama ini. Tolong maklumi dia, ini pertama kalinya dia bekerja."

Ketiganya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka ketakutan karena hampir dipecat dan sekarang atasan mereka malah yang minta maaf?! Yang benar saja.

Bagaimana cara mereka akan mencerna situasi ini?

"Kalau begitu kami duluan. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah melayangkan senyum terakhir, Donghae segera masuk kemobilnya. Menstaternya dan mulai menjalankan mobil hitam dengan satu lampu pecah miliknya. Ia mentlakson dua kali pada karyawannya sebelum meluncur meninggalkan parkiran kantor.

Meninggalkan tiga gadis yang masih shock berat.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , telingaku yang rusak atau Direktur baru saja bilang bahwa Hyukjae itu istrinya?"

Ucap Yonna aneh sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, benar-benar tak habis pikir, dan apa tadi? Hyukkie? Pangilan macam apa itu?!

Di sudut lain Sunny terlihat sudah menangis kencang. Tentu saja, ia salah satu karyawan yang begitu mendambakan Direktur mereka seperti seorang pangeran di dunia fantasinya. Dan sekarang dia tahu pangerannya sudah menikah?! Sunny menangis semakin kencang.

Tangan kecil Sungmin mengaruk kepalanya tak tahu bagaimana menangani teman-temannya. Dari pada pergi ke acara kumpul-kumpul, sepertinya Sungmin akan lebih memilih pulang saja lalu menelpon Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

Yah itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Sayang~"

Hyukjae tidak menyahut. Masih duduk angkuh membelakangi Donghae.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal, sungguh."

Masih diam.

"Baby~, Yeobo~"

Wanita ini akan mengendikan bahunya setiap Donghae menyentuhnya, tapi Donghae tak menyerah. Ayolah ini terhitung satu bulan sejak terakhir kali istrinya mau bicara padanya jadi dia tak akan menyerah sampai hubungan mereka membaik.

Tapi Hyukjae memang masih sangat jengkel dengan suaminya ini, apalagi mengingat kejadian di parkiran tadi di mana dirinya di paksa meminta maaf pada suami bodohnya itu. Ini bukan tentang lampu mobil Donghae yang rusak - _hell_ ia benci mobil Donghae karena warnanya yang hitam sedang Hyukjae berkali-kali bilang bahwa putih lebih bagus- tapi lebih pada seakan-akan jika Hyukjae meminta maaf maka itu sama dengan Hyukjae mengaku bersalah untuk pertengkaran mereka.

Enak saja! Jelas-jelas Donghae yang salah disini.

Pertengkaran mereka sendiri dimulai sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu saat Hyukjae mengatakan jika ia ingin bekerja. Wanita itu ingin menjajal menjajaki karir sesuai dengan gelar sarjana yang ia punya. Semua orang tentu senang mendengarnya, bahkan ayah mertuanya dengan senang hati akan memasukan menantunya itu keperusahaan.

Ya semuanya, kecuali satu orang yaitu suaminya.

Donghae menentang keputusan Hyukjae untuk bekerja. Dia tidak setuju Hyukjae membantunya mencari nafkah dengan bekerja juga. Ia masih sanggup mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka, kelebihan malahan. Tidak ada alasan Hyukje bekerja menurutnya. Donghae adalah lelaki modern yang memiliki prinsip primitif mengenai rumah tangga. Baginya seorang istri tugasnya dirumah menungurus suaminya. Titik.

Melihat itu akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mendiskusikannya baik-baik dengan suaminya di suatu malam. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan saling berbicara. Tapi sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah, diskusi itu justru berubah menjadi perdebatan. Perdebatan mereka berubah menjadi pertengkaran, dan pertengkaran mereka berakhir saat mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

Malam itu Hyukjae menangis terisak di kamar mandi dan Donghae duduk diam di meja makan dengan mata memerah.

Keesokan harinya mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain, tak saling bertegur sapa. Kesokan harinya lagi masih sama. Bahkan mereka tidur saling memunggungi. Dan segalanya semakin runyam saat Hyukjae dengan keras kepala tetap masuk perusahaan. Tentu Donghae marah, ia bahkan lebih memilih selalu lembur di kantor ketimbang pulang kerumah untuk makan malam.

Semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin memburuk, semakin hari perang dingin mereka semakin menjadi dan tak berujung. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hyukkie, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan menentang lagi, terserah padamu jika kau ingin bekerja. Terserah padamu jika kau ingin masuk perusahaan. Hanya bicara padaku, sayang."

Hyukjae tak menolak saat perlahan Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, mencium rambut istrinya sebelum turun dibelakang telinga dan tengkuk.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."Ucap Donghae begitu lembut.

Perlahan Hyukjae berbalik. Dapat Donghae lihat tak ada lagi kemarahan di iris hitam istrinya hanya ada kelembutan disana. Hyukjae mengela nafas lalu dengan hati-hati merebahkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya sebelum melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di pinggang suaminya. Donghae balas memeluk dan membelai punggung sempit istrinya lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

Terlepas dari pertengkaran dan perang dingin mereka, dua orang ini hanya suami istri yang saling mencintai.

Hampir setiap malam Donghae terjaga hanya untuk melihat istrinya yang terlelap. Hampir setiap pagi Hyukjae selalu memastikan seluruh kebutuhan Donghae terpenuhi. Kemarahan mereka sebenarnya juga sudah mereda berhari-hari yang lalu, tapi keduanya bingung bagaimana memulai bicara satu sama lain. Karena jujur saja ini pertengkaran terburuk mereka sejak pernikahan mereka tiga tahun silam.

"Maafkan aku, _ne_ sayang? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih, aku hanya takut kau kelelahan karena bekerja. Belum lagi kalau kelak kita punya anak itu akan sangat merepotkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku juga minta maaf, aku bukanya ingin menentangmu hanya saja aku ingin kau juga bangga memiliki istri yang mempunyai karir bagus. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu di depan orang lain, Hae."

Ini juga alasan kenapa Donghae selalu pergi ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan tanpa pasangan. Hyukjae tak pernah mau dia ajak karena alasan tak percaya diri bersanding dengan Donghae. Ia tak berasal dari keluarga seterpandang keluarga suaminya belum lagi ia hanya ibu rumah tangga saat itu. Jadi Hyukjae pikir dengan bekerja ia akan berusaha sebanding dengan suaminya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kita berbaikan?"

Hyukjae mendongak sebelum tersenyum dan mengengguk. Membuat suaminya itu tak kuasa untuk tak mencium bibir gemuknya. Itu ciuman pertama mereka sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Ciuman paling manis sejak mereka menikah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mendongrong Donghae, memecahkan ciuman.

"Hae, besok pakai cincin kawinmu."

Dahi Donghae mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" Bukan apa-apa Donghae bertanya tapi Hyukjaelah orang yang memintanya meinggalkan cicin kawinnya dirumah saat bekerja.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hyukjae melakukan itu. Donghae itu orang yang teledor di luar urusan pekerjaan. Orang ini pernah menghilangkan cicin kawinnya empat hari setelah mereka menikah! Bisa kau bayangkan semurka apa Hyukjae saat itu?! Dan seperti tidak kapok, hal itu terjadi lagi dan lagi hingga lima kali berturut-turut. Alhasil Hyukjae meminta Donghae meninggalkan cicin kawinya dirumah, memakainya saat dia bersama istrinya saja.

"Kau tahu hampir seluruh gadis di kantor mengiramu masih bujangan! Mereka selalu membicarakanmu dan merancang rencana-rencana untuk mendekatimu. Menyebalkan sekali! Mereka tidak tahu yang coba mereka rayu itu suami orang!"

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu, sungguh.

Keberadaan cicin kawin di tangan Donghae akan berpengaruh besar, beda dengan yang ada di jari Hyukjae, tak ada yang menanyakannya sejak ia masuk kantor tiga minggu yang lalu mengenai cicin emas di jari manisnya.

"Siap, sayang! Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah memasukan garam ke dalam kopiku lagi."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya sebelum mengangguk lucu.

"Jadi sekarang kita bisa melanjutkannya di kamar tidur?"

"Tapi aku tak ingin berjalan kesana."

" _Copy that!_ "

Dalam sekejab Donghae mengangkat tubuh istrinya. Mereka cekikikan berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka. Rasanya sangat menyiksa selama satu bulan ini Donghae tak bisa menyentuh istrinya, jadi sekarang mari biarkan dia tenggelam dalam hangat dan lembut tubuh istrinya.

.

.

.

END

Kapan terakhir kali aku nulis haehyuk GS? Kayaknya udah lama bgt hahaha. Semoga kalian sukalah.

Oh iya, selamat puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya!


End file.
